chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Fox
<< Kirby | All 4 U | Pit >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 The formidable foe, super smasher and pro pilot is back in action! Out of commission since Star Fox 64 3D (which has been 2 years in case you forgot) Fox is ready to reclaim his spot as one of Nintendo's most beloved. Fox is ready to take the other smashers on (he's ready because he got nerfed). His neutral combo (due to being an infinite) is now finished with some fierce footwork and like most characters he's been balanced a bit to stand up to the other challengers. He definitely isn't one to be out of the game so soon, ESPECIALLY this time (with his new game on the horizon). Your move Star Fox. SSB4 Fox Screen 1.jpg|Mario dodges a swift dash kick to the chest from Fox. SSB4 Fox Screen 2.jpg|Fox uses the Fox Illusion to dash over the Arena. SSB4 Fox Screen 3.jpg|Fox dodges a swift slash from Link. SSB4 Fox Screen 4.jpg|Fox looks determined at Skyloft. SSB4 Fox Screen 5.jpg|Fox does his Up Smash, damaging both Kirby and Samus. SSB4 Fox Screen 6.jpg|Fox talks with Rush. SSB4 Fox Screen 7.jpg|Fox flaunts his taunt. SSB4 Fox Screen 8.jpg|Fox kicks around in midair. SSB4 Fox Screen 9.jpg|Mario reaches out to Fox, who is strongly to get back on the train. SSB4 Fox Screen 10.jpg|Fox stands by at the Battlefield. Moveset Special *Blaster: One of Team Star Fox's weapons in Star Fox 64 makes it's return to Smash. It works the same as in Brawl. **Impact Blaster: More akin to Falco/Wolf's blaster, this one shoots slower blasts that induce knockback. **Charge Blaster: A slow chargeable variant of the Blaster. *Fox Illusion: A speedy move that allows Fox's great horizontal recovery. It no longer renders him helpless either. **Fox Burst: While the dash does no damage what does deal damage is the end of the dash. Because Fox explodes at the end of it. **TBA *Fire Fox: A powerful move that sets Fox ablaze and allows him to tackle opponents. **TBA **TBA *Reflector: A special device built by Slippy allowing to Fox to block the most potent Smasher projectiles **TBA **TBA *Landmaster: Fox summons his iconic tank to deal out some laser beams, high-flying star/screen K.Os and devastating barrel rolls Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Vulcan Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Dash Attack (Hover Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Side (Roundhouse Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Up (Handstand Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Down (Spinning Sweep Kick; Super Smash Bros.) Smash *Forward Smash (Cartwheel Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Up Smash (Backflip Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Smash (Split Kick; Super Smash Bros.) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Sex Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Forward Aerial (Foward Double Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Backward Aerial (Backward Double Kick; Super Smash Bros. ) *Upward Aerial (Tail Whip; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Aerial (Drill Kick; Super Smash Bros.) Grabs *Pummel (Knee Smash) *Forward Throw (Punt Punch) *Backward Throw (Backthrow Blast) *Up Throw (Air Drop) *Down Throw (Slam Blaster) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: A fiery aura covers Fox as he says "Here I come!". *Side: N/A *Down: Fox leans back onto one knee and says "Come On!". Stage Introduction *Fox deploys from the Arwing Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Mission Complete!; Star Fox 64 *Fox spins his blaster around before putting it in it's holster and proclaiming "This is Fox. Returning to base." *Fox does his Smash 64 taunt. *Fox poses with his blaster and says "Mission Complete!" *Beating Falco results in Fox saying: "Better luck next time, Falco.". Pallettes #Fox McCloud #Star Fox: Assault Multiplayer #Black Outfit #Red Outfit #Orange Outfit #White Outfit with Green Sleeves #Yellow Outfit #Wolf Palette Category:Blog posts